The Rise of the Forgotten Dragon
by JordanSL
Summary: Naruto is neglected due to his siblings having the chakra while he has the soul. His older brother comes back after a long term mission and decides to train naruto. Arashi is Considered a prodigy among prodigy's reaching jonin by the age of 10. How will Naruto turn out without love from his family other than his elder brother. Strong!Naruto Rinnegan!Naruto Narusaku SasuHina AraAnko
1. Chapter 1

**Day of the Kyuubi Attack**

Death consumed the streets as the foxes claws came slashing down. Anger, sadness and hatred. The only emotions to be felt that day and the following days. 20% of Konoha's shinobi forces were wiped out that day. A small fraction of civilians were actually killed but too many still died. Some civilians were still too scared and shocked to leave the bunkers and resume life. But none were forced.

That day 4 children were born. The children of Minato and Kushina Namikaze, the oldest out of the 4 is Naruto, he had the blond spiky hair and oddly enough the only one to have red eyes. The second is Mito, she had red hair like her mother as did the youngest out of the four called Menma. The third child Natsumi has blond hair much like her farther and brother. Most were shocked how the Namikaze family actually managed to have 4 kids at once.

During the sealing of the Kyuubi Minato sealed 3 tails worth of chakra into Mito, Menma and Natsume while the Soul had been sealed within Naruto. The sealing did cost a life but not Minato's. Shisui offered his life in place of Minato's which the Shinagami accepted.

Minato and Kushina both survived that day but were heavily exhausted.

Their eldest son Arashi was 5 at the time and during the attack focused on helping people and making sure everyone was ok. He trusted in his father to protect his family and went against his fathers orders to evacuate.

After this day the village needed heavy repairs and the fact that konoha was open for attack also scared everyone.

 **5 Years Later**

"Onii-chan, can you come play with me please? The others won't play with me." Sadly asked Naruto

"I'm really sorry Naruto. But you know I'm a Jonin now, a young one at that only 10 so I'm the perfect candidate for this mission. So I can't play I need to go." Arashi replied with clear regret

"Oh okay, when you come back can you play with me please?" A cute pout was present making Arashi grow a large smile

"Sure little buddy. I will be back in 3 years, a long term mission." This made Naruto become wide eyed and started to cry, he jumped on his elder brother and gave him a tight hug. Naruto remained silent.

"Don't worry little buddy, I will be back before you know it. And by the way Tou-chan and Kaa-chan should be training you in a year or so, to get you prepared for ninja life." Arashi said proudly with a huge smile. This got Naruto perked up and excited

"I love you Onii-chan!" Naruto cheerily said

"Well I need to be going now. I'm leaving you in charge of everyone, you need to protect them like the man I know you will become." Saying he was leaving hurt. A whole 3 years without his brother and the rest of his family but it had to be done.

After this Arashi went down to the door and said his final goodbyes to everyone.

 **3 Years Later**

The following 3 years went slow for Naruto to say the least. He wasn't trained like his brother told him he would be. His parents always used the excuse "They need extra training because they need help controlling the Kyuubi's chakra, you will learn what you need to in the academy" his parents didn't train him and he couldn't find anyone with enough time to teach him. How ever he didn't need help when reading so over the years he studied a lot and become extremely intelligent for someone his age.

The 3 other siblings had benefitted for their parents training but this did more then improve their skills. Their egos took a big boost. They all though they were special because of them being the children of The Hokage and his wife. They often were spitful to Naruto and blamed him for stuff he didn't do, and verbally abused him. It didn't help that the younger 3 couldn't do wrong in their parents eyes.

 _Dear family_

 _Unfortunately I have been given a list of assassination targets to take care of. The estimated time for handling these is 1 year and a half. I'm sorry I would very much like to return but I must follow out orders, keep safe._

 _Love,_

 _Arashi_

This was sad for the entire family because they couldn't see their older brother/son but no one hurt as much as Naruto, he felt the only person that ever loved him wasn't coming back and he had to spend more time alone.

 **1 Year, 6 Months Later**

It was the same as any other day for Naruto he was alone, the only thing he had to keep him company was his books. During this time he had started Fuinjutsu, he grasped the basics making storage seals and explosive tags. He was still on basic level fondue to only being on it for around 4 months. However he was still dead last in his class for lacking skills in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Shurikenjutsu.

Naruto was laying in his bed reading when he heard a knock on his window, but he paid it no mind. The knocking became more intense. By this point the guest had got annoyed at Naruto not paying attention to his knocking so the person decided to break the window which scared the a absolute shit out of the Naruto until the person decided to speak.

"Hey little buddy..." Arashi never managed to finish his sentence when Naruto tackled him into a hug

"I missed you so much! The 4 and half years you were gone were the bane of my existence! Please never leave again!" Naruto begged crying tears mixed of joy and sadness. This got Arashi curious he knew him coming back would make him happy but not enough to cry.

"It can't of been that bad, you had all the others with you?" Arashi was starting to get worried at his brothers reactions.

"Who! I've been alone. Always been by myself, no friends no family that cared about me around!" Narutos said while his tears started to reduce

"What! What about your training!" At this point Arashi started to get seriously angry

"They never trained me or taught me anything. I'm the dead last in class I don't even know a Taijutsu stance other than the basic academy one." Naruto said in a low broken voice "Please don't go on a rampage, I would prefer if you could take me away for a while. Continued in the same broken voice.

Arashi was pissed off he had never been this made in his life "what was their excuse for not training you?" Arashi asked in a savage manner.

"They need help controlling the Kyuubi's chakra."

"Them idiots! Alright this is what we are gonna do, I'm going to leave a clone here henged as you so they won't suspect I've taken you. We will be gone for 6 months and return on your birthday. We will get some intense training done in that time. After all we do have years to catch up on." Arashi said with a forced joyous tone.

Naruto couldn't be happier he would actually get training from the person that means the most to him.

 **6 Months Later (With Arashi and Naruto)**

Over this time they had been focused on Taijutsu, Shurikenjutsu and Chakra Control along with physical workout to gain more strength and speed. Naruto significantly improved more than expected. He took to the Taijutsu style his brother taught him quite well, it was called Dragon's Rampage Arashi had created this himself to use allow the user to choose if they wanted to use more strength or speed. This Taijutsu style was beneficial to both strength and speed style fighters, Naruto took to using more strength then speed as his brother also focused on speed.

"Okay little buddy our six months are over in the forest of death. You should go home, sleep and enjoy your birthday tomorrow. I need to head to ANBU headquarters tomorrow so they can test me because I have been away for 5 years."

"I'll try my best to enjoy it but there is no promises." Naruto answered with a frown.

 **Next Time (Namikaze Household)**

"Happy Birthday you three!" Both Minato and Kushina cheered happily and cheerful responses back.

"Well breakfast is on the table and as you can see I baked a cake for later." Kushina said with a huge grin

Naruto had heard the ruckus and decided to come down stairs to see what the parents had planned. When he came down stairs Kushina was the first to say anything.

"Well are you going to say happy birthday to your siblings?" She said a little annoyed that he didn't instantly say happy birthday to the others

"Well are the they gonna say it back, because it is also my birthday?" At this point everyone was sweating at how they can forget about Naruto's birthday especially saying its on the same day as the rest.

 _"I actually forgot my own sons birthday, am I a terrible mother?"_

 _"I completely forgot about Naruto, some father I am."_

 _"I know I have been a bad sister to him but to think I forgot his birthday. Stupid Natsumi."_

 _"Oh no, I promised myself I would get his forgiveness, he deserves a better sister than me."_

 _"Well losers don't deserve to celebrate."_

Before anyone could replay Naruto continued "well ain't that cake nice. Oh look it says 'Happy Birthday Mito, Natsumi and Menma' I wonder where my name can be?" Everyone could tell the hurt in his voice and felt even more guilty even Menma.

"Sochi-kin I'm sor..." Before Kushina could finish she was cut off

"Well cya, I'm goin out I'll be back in a bit." With that Naruto left in order to clear his head and leave the house that forgot him

Kushina was sobbing and muttering how she was a bad mother. Minato was trying to be strong but on the inside he was a wreck. Mito was openly sobbing upset she forgot about her brother. Natsumi had tears built up in her eyes a few would fall. Menma was in complete shock but never cried or showed any emotion.

No one knew at the time Arashi was there and heard everything. He decided to reveal himself

"I'm disappointed in you all especially you Tou-chan, Kaa-chan." Arashi wore a face of pure disappointment.

"Son, when did you return I heard about your mission extension." Minato asked shocked his son was back

"I've been back for 6 months" said low still trying to get over his disappointment

"What why the hell haven't you come to see us!" Demanded Minato and everyone was hurt Arashi didn't come home 6 months ago.

"I wouldn't of had too IF YOU HAD JUST FUCKING TRAINED NARUTO. For the last 6 months we have been in the forest of death training. The Naruto that's been here for the last 6 months is a fake I created." Everyone hurt when he raised his voice, because it was the truth Naruto was behind because they needed to train the others. Kushina decided to speak up.

"We needed to train the others to control the Kyuubi's chakra." Hoping this would ease Arashi

"Father I thought you was smarter. Let me explain how the chakra and the soul of the nine tails work. Them three have three tails worth of chakra sealed within them which they can never fully control and attempting it can cause damage to the person. However Naruto has the soul. When you run out of Chakra your both automatically replenishes chakra over time so what do you think would happen if the Kyuubi's soul was attached to a body? He would replenish his chakra meaning while the others only need to worry about 3 tails Naruto has a whole 9 tails to worry about, so your excuse is invalid." This caused shock to everyone not only Naruto had 9 tails but he had to go threw it alone

"Why didn't he tell anyone?" Was the immediate question that was asked

"He did and you called him a liar and a attention seeker." Arashi replied with venom in his tone.

 _Flashback_

 _"Kaa-chan, you said the others need help with training because of the fox chakra. Because I have it too can I train?" Naruto asked nervous and scared of the reaction_

 _"Me and your father do not have time for you too lie and seek our attention. You little brat don't you understand how serious this is go to your room and don't come down for the rest of the day even for dinner!" Yelled Kushina not wanting to play attention to him._

"We really are bad parents, we didn't believe our own son!" At this point Kushina was on the floor sobbing openly while his siblings were even Menma had a few tears coming down his face.

"We can fix this, we can train him in our techniques. Who would turn down that down." Minato reassured everyone confidently they all had there hopes up until Arashi dropped a bomb shell on them.

"Well sorry to say but that's not happening, I offered him to convince you to train him but he turns it down and said he wanted to train with me and that's exactly what I plan to do. You can only blame yourselves for being shitty.

This left the family in extreme guilt all thinking a way to make it up to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : In this story I am highly unsure of the pairings so suggestions would appreciate if people can send me in some suggests on who to pair with Naruto, Sasuke and Arashi.**

The Namikaze family minus Naruto and Arashi pondered the situation. How could they just ignore their son/sibling? Arashi has been back training Naruto? How could they make it up to him?

 **With Arashi (A Local Park)**

Arashi had been wondering around konoha trying to cool off, he didn't want his anger to control him. A as he walked by the park he noticed a lonesome child sitting on the swing, staring into the ground. This kid peaked his interest as he noticed the Uchiha symbol on his back and was curious about their last survivor as he never knew about the massacre until he returned from his mission.

"Oi brat, what are you doing here alone?" The boy looked up in shock and surprise

"Leave me alone, you can't help me I'm a Uchiha elite we don't need help." The boy replied with a strong sense of pride.

"So brat need help finding the end of the stick you got up your ass?" Arashi said with a smirk "you may be apart of the Uchiha clan and by all means feel proud of your clan. However there is a problem when you use the pride in the attempt to smite someone. When a person extends a offer of conversation you don't need to be rude about it. And just saying if the 'Uchiha Elite' didn't need help why is there only one more left? I suggest you drop your superiority complex if you want to live in the world of shinobi." Continued Arashi in a serious manner

"You don't understand my pain! how can you help with something you don't understand!" A saddened boy yelled.

"Your right I do not know how it feels to lose a clan but I know how it feels to lose people, someone close to me said this 'It's okay to mourn but to fixate on their deaths instead of the lives they lived doesn't do justice to the deceased'" finished Arashi leaving a shocked Sasuke with a lot to think about."

"And who told you that?" Sasuke said with a faint smirk

"Me and by the way my name is Arashi Namikaze, I hope to see you around sometime."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, thank you. Within 4 sentences you've made more impact on my life then all the others trying to stop my goal of vengeance."

"I already knew about you wanting to kill Itachi and avenge your clan, it's just luck that I saw you here. And I saw no point in wasting time just to make the same point a longer conversation would have." Smirk Arashi

"Well I'm going to go home and do some serious thinking. Thank you again."

"Brat be here this time tomorrow." Arashi left before Sasuke could question him

 **Namikaze Household (Party Hours Later)**

"All right everyone, it's time for a gift from me and my Sensei, this is for all the hard work in their training and dedication. Natsumi, Menma and Mito please come and sign the toad summoning contract." Minato announced with joy

 _"Of course that bastard leaves me out." Naruto screamed in his mind_

"Oh thank you so much dad"

"This is cool"

"What about Naruto-Nii?" Mito asked sadly

"Sorry sweetie but this is hard work for training and Naruto only started his training six months ago." Kushina replied with a hint of regret

"And who's fault is that" came a voice which shocked everyone at the Party "but don't worry, Naruto come and use this. It gives someone a test of the mind and chooses the best summoning contract for each person" the voiced revealed to be Arashi

"Thank you so much Nii-san, what do I do?" Naruto said with happiness. Everyone just stared at the scene with curiosity

"It's fairly simple all you have to do is looked at the mask and it basically scans your soul finding the perfect match of summoning contract for you, it should only take a couple of seconds. For reference this is a 3 time use thing created by the summoners of old." This caused shock to everyone. Most people were in awe but the siblings were jealous they got toad no matter what but Naruto had the chance to get something better granted he could get something worse.

Naruto walked over and gave Arashi the go ahead. Naruto looked in the mask and started having a tingly feeling, all his past flashing in front of his eyes. All the hatred and neglect. This fortunately didn't last long but didn't stop a single tear going down the side of Naruto's face. This caused everyone to worry.

"Don't worry it's just showing him his past." Arashi said Reassuring everyone but that didn't help them think what was so bad he shed a tear, this only added to the guilt his family felt

"Nii-san, I have my contract and that mask already signed it for me. Let's go see what it is." Everyone followed Naruto outside to see what he was able to summon. Everyone was curious and couldn't wait to see, most people were expecting a crappy summon so they can laugh at him.

 **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** a huge puff of smoke blocked everyone's vision the only thing anyone noticed was a deep tone that sounded deadly

 **"Who dares summon me! Phythios the Dragon King! Which human was it?"** The now identified dragon angrily yelled. The smoke had mostly cleared and everyone was standing there in Awe and jealousy. Naruto happy because it is freaking cool to summon dragons. Naruto slowly raised his hand to show it was him who had summoned phythios

"Phythios-sama I am the one who has summoned you." Naruto answered nervously

 **"Ah, you most be the one who used the mask. Well since I am here I will explain what it means to summon dragons. Firstly you are lucky brat not many can summon one of the 4 legendary summons, the on,y other current summoner goes by the name Arashi who summons the gargoyles."** Everyone was completely shocked that Arashi was the summoner of an unknown and seemingly powerful summon without telling them and gloating. **"Having a legendary summon entitles you to have a personal summon around at all times, they become your partner until the contract is removed and if it is removed. I have decided Zilant will be your personal summon he has potential to mix elements to make sub elements, but he still needs to master the 5 elements first. With that do you have any questions?"**

"What are the other legendary summons?" Asked a jealous Menma

 **"I wasn't talking to you brat, I was talking to my summoner so keep quite."** Resulting in a furious Menma

"Listen here, I am the son of the Hokage you will give me anything I ask for." Everyone was all thinking the same thing _"this little idiots gonna get us all killed"_

Menmas outburst infuriated the dragon King to no end **"Firstly I don't know what a Hokage is and I don't give a shit. Secondly who ever your parents are need to beat some sense into you, do you wish to die because you are jealous this young man has better heart then you and finally IF YOU EVER DEMAND ANYTHING FROM ME EVER AGAIN I WILL PUT YOU THROUGH HELL"** the Dragon King ended in a yell

"Well thank you Phythios-sama, I have nothing to ask." Said a joyful Naruto

 **"Just call me Phythios brat. Farewell."** Then a poof of smoke came to show the dragon had vanished

The rest of the night was uneventful as everyone was too fearful to pursue any matters as the dragon gave them a death threat.

 **Next Day Hokages Office**

Arashi made his way into the Hokages office after walking by a blushing secretary. His father had asked him to come for unknown reasons

"Ah son glad you could make it here." Said Minato

"I'm curious to why I am here father?"

"This might seem as a surprise but I am promoting you." This shocked Arashi he was already a elite Jonin so what could he be promoted to?

"So your finally giving up your seat old man, but sorry I have to decline it ain't for me."

"I'm not old and I'm not giving up my seat. I'm promoting you to Sannin."

"So I'm the Gargoyle Sannin, sounds pretty cool better that frog Sannin." Mocked Arashi

"I'll have you know they are toads not frogs and yes you can be the Gargoyle Sannin, that just sounds creepy."

"I would like to make a request while I'm here and a Sannin."

"That would be?"

"To take Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke on a two year training trip, don't worry they will be back in time for the genie exams and I also want them to be placed on the same team after they pass the exams." This got the Hokage interested as to why he would select those two.

"Why?" A simple word that got Arashi annoyed he couldn't figure it out himself

"Well, _father_ both of them have lots of untapped potential. I believe in the six months I have trained Naruto he has surpassed the other three siblings already and it's not like you have bothered with him so I will. As for Sasuke I have watched him train while I was training with Naruto and with guidance he could become powerful with his potential. If both of them had proper training at a young age they would have been more of a prodigy then I was."

"Fine that is a valid reason I will allow it. But don't make it out like I don't care about my son"

"Sure you do." Arashi not wanting to press the matter "we leave tomorrow at eight"

"Go let both the boys know"

With that Arashi left as quickly as he came in

 **With Sasuke**

Knock Knock Knock

"I'm coming one second." Sasuke rushed to the door to see Arashi standing there

"Do you need anything Arashi?" Questioned the Uchiha

"Here are storage scrolls go pack your things for a two year journey." This got Sasuke wide eyed in complete shock

"What are you talking about?"

"We are going on a two year training trip with my little brother Naruto. Meet me at the gate at 8am tomorrow morning"

"Why are you taking me?" Sasuke still not over the shock of being offered training

"All these questions I'm starting to think you don't want to train with Konoha's Gargoyle Sannin" the moment Sasuke heard Arashis rank he ran straight away to pack leaving behind a laughing Arashi

 **With Naruto**

"Oi Naruto, take these sealing scrolls and pack for a two year training trip." This shocked all the siblings and his mother. Naruto stood there in shock

"Hurry up we leave tomorrow at 8am." With this Naruto darted upstairs to pack with a excited expression

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN TWO YEAR TRAINING TRIP" Kushina shouted getting over the shock

"Exactly what I said, we are leaving for two years." The bluntness shocking everyone Menma decided to speak up

"First he gets a dragon contract then a training trip, what about me I'm better than that loser"

"Because you are a brat and brats get nothing from me. If your jealous of Naruto then Ha you got Sasuke to be jealous of he's coming as well." Said In a tone that was mockingly angry

"Do not speak to your brother that way Arashi." Kushina said disappointed in Arashi

"Not my fault you raised him like that." Everyone was wide eyed but Arashi quickly continued "Sorry that was too harsh but I have lost respect for you all. The parents because they neglected Naruto. Menma because he thinks because the son of the Hokage means everything and has a superiority complex and Mito and Natsumi I heard about you being spiteful behind closed doors."

No one said anything back they were shell shocked and regretful because they knew what he said was true. Arashi left to pack his stuff and with that.

 **The Next Day**

The three left without a final goodbye because everyone found it awkward and Sasuke just didn't want to bring attention to himself. With that they were gone for 2 years.


End file.
